Star Trek: The Next Generation: On My Own
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Julia McCoy is now all grown up and serving on the USS Enterprise-D as a commander. She encounters many new things such as love, death, and nearly dying, herself! Meanwhile, Wesley Crusher has a huge crush on Dr. McCoy's daughter and wants to know how to ask her out.


**Prologue:**

It was a few months, since Captain Kirk had died due to his traumatic accident saving millions of lives from the evil Dr. Soran. Spock had gone home to Vulcan to take over his father's job as an ambassador to Vulcan, and Scotty was now home in Scotland. The only two from the original Enterprise that remained was Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy and his daughter, Julia, who had now graduated from Harvard University, majoring in creative writing and minoring in astronomy. Julia was 22 years old, and her father's assistant. She wanted to learn more about her father's field, before she started her writing career.

Dr. McCoy was in Sickbay with two other doctors: Dr. Beverly Crusher and Dr. Kathy Pulaski. They were taking inventory on medicines.

"How you doing there, McCoy?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"I'm alright…I'm slowly getting used to the new crew." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I'm so sorry for your loss; I can't imagine what it's like to lose your captain, let alone dear friend." Dr. Crusher spoke, sympathetically.

Dr. McCoy smiled small and nodded.

"No, it's quite alright, Beverly; I have very wonderful memories of Jim, and I'll treasure those memories for as long as I live." Dr. McCoy said, remembering his dear departed friend.

Dr. Crusher smiled and went back to work, when Dr. McCoy felt a terrible pain in his belly. He leaned over and clutched his belly, and moaned softly.

"McCoy, you okay, there?" Dr. Crusher asked, concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Are you sure,"

"Yeah…I just need to go lie down. It's probably just something I ate is all."

Dr. Crusher and Dr. Pulaski nodded and excused Dr. McCoy to his quarters.

A few days had passed, and Dr. McCoy still had bellyaches, but instead of getting better, they continued to grow worse. He was also suffering nausea and vomiting severely; he couldn't even eat anymore, and his weight seemed to be declining significantly. Dr. McCoy lay in his bed wearing his pajamas with his hands on his middle and moaned, when Julia and Captain Picard entered.

"Hey, Dad; how are you doing?" Julia asked, leaning forward and kissing her father's forehead.

Dr. McCoy smiled small.

"Well, that kiss made me feel a little better." Dr. McCoy answered, meekly.

"Doctor, you don't look too well; you're awfully pale and seem to be losing a lot of weight." Captain Picard answered.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Dr. McCoy answered.

"I'd feel better, if you were checked out in Sickbay."

"…I guess you're right,"

Captain Picard and Julia helped Dr. McCoy to Sickbay.

Captain Picard and Julia waited for hours on how Dr. McCoy was and what was causing him to be so ill. When Dr. Crusher finally came out, her face showed anything, but good news. Julia got up, her body building with anxiety.

"Is he okay," Julia quivered.

Dr. Crusher sighed.

"Honey, I hate to tell you what I'm about to say." Dr. Crusher spoke, softly.

Julia felt tears burning in her eyes.

"What…what's wrong with him? Please tell me my dad's okay!" Julia begged.

"Julia…I'm so sorry, but your father has stage four stomach cancer. His entire stomach's been engulfed by it and a lot of it has spread into his small intestines and esophagus. I estimate he has a few months left to live." Dr. Crusher answered.

Julia stopped breathing for a few seconds before crumpling to the ground and began to sob and scream.

"No…no, no, no, I can't, not Dad! Oh please, God, don't take my dad away from me! He's my best friend, please, God, please!" Julia wailed.

Captain Picard came down and comforted her, hugging her and shushing her.

"Can she see him," Captain Picard questioned.

"Of course," Dr. Crusher answered.

Julia ran into her father's room to see him. She found him asleep in a bio bed. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled at his daughter, who was sitting right next to his legs. He smiled and nodded to her, obviously tired from all the pain.

"Dad…please don't give up, yet." Julia whimpered, tears still falling.

"Oh, munchkin, I don't think I have any choice. There's nothing more Dr. Crusher can do for me, sweetheart." Dr. McCoy answered, sweetly.

"I'll take you to Atlanta; they have good hospitals there!" Julia stated.

"Huh…I guess it could be worth a try, but by how far it is, I don't promise you much luck with any kind of treatment."

"We need to at least try; I've lost Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty…I _can't _lose you, Dad! It'll kill me from the inside out!"

Dr. McCoy sighed and gave a small smile.

"Okay…we'll go to Atlanta," Dr. McCoy answered, and he fell asleep.

**Chapter 1:**

Captain Picard, Julia, and Dr. McCoy arrived in Atlanta a few days after finding out about Dr. McCoy's developing illness. He was put into a special part of the hospital just for cancer patients. The doctor treating him, Dr. Schwierske, was an older man, about his mid-forties. He came out of Dr. McCoy's room to find Julia and Captain Picard sitting in chairs outside his door. Dr. Schwierske didn't look too thrilled.

"What," Captain Picard questioned.

"I've done everything I can…that and more; I'm sorry, but his cancer's just way to beyond helping, now." Dr. Schwierske answered, sympathetically.

Julia ran into her father's room, sobbing. She ran to his bed and wrapped her arms around him tight.

"No…no…you can't take Dad from me, God; you're not that cruel!" Julia sobbed.

Dr. McCoy opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around his daughter and softly kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry for me, now. I wanna enjoy every last moment I get with my special little baby." Dr. McCoy spoke, softly, but with a smile.

Julia shuddered and continued sobbing, burying her face into her father's chest. Dr. McCoy gently ran his fingers through his daughter's hair and hushed her.

Captain Picard and Julia stayed in Atlanta for another two months, and Dr. McCoy was growing weaker and weaker. Julia stayed by his bedside every second of the day, though Captain Picard brought her food to eat.

Captain Picard and Julia were by Dr. McCoy's bedside one night in June; Dr. Schwierske told them that this was probably it. Julia kept looking at her father, watching him breathe in and out, sometimes in a rushed way and sometimes very slow and calm. Dr. McCoy looked over and gave a small smile at Julia, who was sobbing her eyes out.

"Don't you worry, munchkin; I'm gonna be watching you and taking care of you even after I'm gone." Dr. McCoy spoke, weakly.

"I don't _want _you to go; I want you _here_, where I can see you, hug you, and talk to you!" Julia wept.

"I'll always be in your memories and in your heart; I'll never leave your side for a single moment, munchkin."

"Dad, please don't leave me here alone!"

"You're not alone; you have a very nice crew that'll take very good care of you. Just think, I'll be up there with Captain Kirk and my dad; I'll know people up there."

"Dad,"

Dr. McCoy grabbed something off his nightstand and handed it to Julia. It was a blue box, it looked like it could hold some type of jewelry in it.

"What is it," Julia asked.

"Open it; I had Captain Picard get for you, when I found out I was gonna die." Dr. McCoy answered.

Julia opened it and it was a moon necklace.

"Dad…it's beautiful!" Julia cried.

"It's a locket; open it," Dr. McCoy answered.

Julia carefully opened it and saw a picture of her dad in it. He was in a white button up shirt with a black jacket over, un-buttoned, and gray pants. She felt more tears burn down her face, when her father gently wiped them away.

"Now you'll _always _have me with you." Dr. McCoy said, with a smile.

Julia wrapped her arms around her dad and cried.

"I love you, Dad…I _always _will!" Julia sobbed.

"I love you, too, munchkin.," Dr. McCoy said sweetly. He looked up at Captain Picard, then took in a huge breath, like he could hardly breathe or was in searing pain. "Take…good care…of my little girl…" Dr. McCoy said, to Captain Picard. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dad…Dad…DAD," Julia screamed. Julia buried her face into her dad's belly, taking in all the warmth left in his body and cried, hugging him tightly. Julia felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned around to see it was Captain Picard.

"Don't worry, little one; your father's in a very happy and peaceful place…somewhere beyond the final frontier." Captain Picard spoke, tears streaming down his face. Julia got up and hugged him tight and began balling her eyes out.

"Dad," Julia sobbed.

**Chapter 2: **

Dr. McCoy was buried on a hillside in Atlanta and had a very nice funeral service. A few months had gone by, and Julia refused to leave her room or speak to anyone. She would either lie in her bed and sob, look at pictures of her father, or sit at her desk and sit there for hours, staring at a big black computer screen, or do the same thing with the window. Her friend, Wesley Crusher, who had a massive crush on her, and also 22 years old, entered her room, beginning to grow very concerned for her health.

"Julia…hey…you alright, Julia?" Wesley questioned.

Wesley was an Ensign on the ship, and Dr. Crusher's son. Julia was made Captain Picard's commander, along side his other one, William Riker. Captain Picard thought it would be a nice way to honor her well-respected and beloved father, and Julia decided to give up her writing career and join the Enterprise to honor her father's memory.

Julia sat on her bed, saying and doing nothing. Wesley, worried, walked over to Julia and sat down on her bed and looked at her.

"Jules…you feeling alright, Jules?" Wesley asked, again.

Julia didn't respond; Wesley noticed something seemed weird about her. Julia's head was tilted slightly to the right, and it seemed she wasn't even looking at him, but at something far off in a distance. Her body was completely frozen, and her eyes had clouded over, getting rid of the beautiful blue that once filled them. Wesley shivered and ran out of Julia's room.

"Mom; Captain Picard; help; something's wrong with Julia!" Wesley exclaimed.

Dr. Crusher thoroughly examined Julia for about an hour, as Captain Picard and Wesley paced back and forth outside of her room in Sickbay.

"What could've happened; I thought she was getting better!" Wesley exclaimed.

"Now, calm down; she could be very well in a state of shock." Captain Picard answered.

Wesley sighed, when his mother came out from Julia's room. Her face was grim and was anything from pleased. Wesley's mouth quivered before he could talk.

"Mom…what's wrong with her?" Wesley quivered.

"I don't think either _one _of you will be pleased." Dr. Crusher stated, flatly.

"What," Captain Picard asked, anxiously.

Dr. Crusher took in a huge breath and paused before answering.

"Julia's entered a serious state of depression; she's on the verge of becoming catatonic. If Julia's grief doesn't lighten up soon, we'll have to send her to a psychiatric hospital on one of the star bases." Dr. Crusher sadly spoke.

"No…no, I won't let you do that to her, Mom! Hasn't she suffered enough; she just lost her father, not to mention, Dr. McCoy gave _birth _to her!" Wesley shouted.

"Wesley…if she does enter that mental state, there's nothing I can do for her on this ship…I'm sorry."

"…I'll take her to Atlanta; she has a grandmother there. Maybe being in a familiar setting where her father was a lot of the time…maybe that'll get her to snap out of it."

"We can't just divert the ship to earth!" Captain Picard exclaimed.

"You'd rather risk Julia slipping into a catatonic state; Captain, as much as you love this ship and your job, I know you love Julia, as if she were own, and Dr. McCoy would want that kinda figure in her life, now that he can't do it for himself! Tell me that you don't wanna see Julia become a lifeless statue!" Wesley wailed.

Captain Picard sighed and thought for a while, then nodded.

"Alright…we'll take you and Julia to Atlanta; we should arrive at earth in about six days." Captain Picard answered, then left Sickbay.

Wesley ran into Julia's room, where he found her sitting still in a wheelchair. Wesley knelt down beside her and held her hand.

"Don't worry, Julia…I promise you're gonna snap out of this…I promise…please snap out of it; do it for your dad!" Wesley begged.

Julia remained still and stiff.

**Chapter 3:**

Taking Julia to Atlanta made her snap out of her deepening depression, but she wouldn't stop crying, when her and Wesley got back to the Enterprise. Julia was again locked up in her room, burying her face into her pillow, sobbing from excruciating pain inside her heart from losing her father, when someone knocked on her door.

"Go away," Julia whimpered.

Captain Picard came in and sat down next to Julia's legs and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Julia…come; I have something to show you." Captain Picard answered.

"I don't wanna see it," Julia cried. She sobbed harder into her pillow.

"Honey, I think it'll help with your grief." Captain Picard spoke, kindly.

Julia lifted her head up and turned to her captain, her eyes burning red, and her face sopping wet from crying.

"What," Julia sniffled.

Captain Picard gave a friendly smile and lead Julia to the Bridge; no one was currently in there. Captain Picard sat Julia gently down in his chair.

"Captain Picard…what are you…" Captain Picard shushed her.

"Just turn your attention to the screen," Captain Picard spoke.

Julia faced the screen which showed nothing, but stars and black sky, until Captain Picard pushed a button on his chair, and it turned on a video tape that seemed to be made ages ago. Julia nearly stopped breathing, when she saw her father appear on the screen. He looked just like he did, when Julia was a tiny little baby.

"Hey there, munchkin," Dr. McCoy said, smiling.

Julia held back tears, though was trying to breathe normally.

"Dad," Julia gasped.

"I'll leave you be," Captain Picard answered, smiling, and left the Bridge. Julia was all alone, just with her father's video he had made her what had must have been 22 years ago, when she was born.

"Now, if you're watching this, it's probably I'm no longer there with you, although you were wishing I were. I know you're sad and missing me right now, but just remember I'm watching over you from Heaven, and I love you still with all my heart can hold. You are, after all, my daughter; no matter what comes your way, I'll always be there with you in your memories and in your heart…and that'll give you all the confidence you need to conquer and conflict or fear you're facing. It's gonna be okay, munchkin…I love you, and I always will." Dr. McCoy spoke, with a smile, then the tape ended and the stars and sky showed again. Julia sat there, smiling, tears rolling down her face.

"Dad," Julia cried. She sobbed, but they were tears of joy; she can't believe her father would've been so kind as to leave a video behind for her to watch giving her advice regarding missing him and any problem she would have to face in the future.

Captain Picard walked back in and walked towards Julia.

"You feel better," Captain Picard asked.

Julia turned to him, smiling with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Where did you find this?" Julia wept.

"Geordi came across it, when we were going through your father's stuff; he thought you should have it, and it could help with your deepening grief." Captain Picard answered.

Julia got up and hugged Captain Picard.

"Thank you," Julia sobbed.

Captain Picard smiled and hugged Julia back; this had been the first time Julia hadn't been so shy around him.

"You're welcome, dear," Captain Picard sweetly answered.

"I miss him so much," Julia cried.

"I know…I know,"

Captain Picard wiped Julia's tears away and both of them went to the briefing room. And at that moment, for the first time since Dr. McCoy had died, Julia was smiling.

**Chapter 4:**

A year had gone by since then, and it was the first anniversary of Dr. McCoy's death. Julia was sitting in the briefing room, doing paper work. She was exhausted and tired, yet sad and depressed. Geordi came in and talked to Julia.

"Commander McCoy, you feeling alright?" Geordi asked.

"I'm fine…just a little tired; I probably just have a small case of the flu…nothing I can't handle." Julia answered.

Geordi looked at her stunned for a moment's notice.

"Are you sure," Geordi asked.

"Geordi, I'm fine; if I need to go to Sickbay, I will, but I have to prepare for this huge meeting with the ambassador of Tarsus VIII." Julia answered, softly.

"Alright…just…take good care of yourself, and don't over work it." Geordi answered.

Julia gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, Geordi…I'll keep myself healthy and strong." Julia spoke, then went back to paper work.

Geordi nodded and left the briefing room, when he ran into Wesley in the halls.

"Is it just me, or has Julia has seemed a lot more worn out lately?" Geordi asked.

"Yeah; I've told her to take a few days off, but she's as stubborn as I remember her father to be." Wesley answered.

They walked off to find Captain Picard, where he was in the Bridge, waiting a video call from Tarsus VIII ambassador, Taurus.

"Captain Picard, does Julia seem to need a break to you?" Wesley questioned.

Captain Picard looked at Geordi and Wesley.

"I think she's just upset about it being the anniversary of her father's passing; she's perfectly fine and working well, otherwise." Captain Picard answered.

"She doesn't seem ill to you?" Geordi asked.

"If Captain says Julia's fine, then Julia's fine." William Riker answered.

"…yes, Commander Riker," Geordi and Wesley answered.

Time went by and it was now time for the meeting. Everyone was there in the briefing room, along with Ambassador Taurus and his assistant, Travii. Julia was about to sit down, when she felt a sudden dizzy spell hit her. Julia put her hand on her head and held onto the table with the other one.

"Julia…are you alright," Wesley questioned.

"Yeah…I'm just a little dizzy." Julia answered.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go lie down for a while?" Wesley asked.

"I'm fine; I'm commander of the ship along with Commander Riker; I need to stay here for this meeting." Julia ordered.

"Alright…just…take it easy, alright?" Wesley questioned.

Julia gave a friendly smile.

"Fine…if it makes you feel better, dude, I'll take it easy." Julia answered.

Wesley smiled, and Julia did the same. Julia sat down, as Wesley looked back at her and began thinking to himself, as he looked at Julia. Her hair blow from the slight draft in the room, her blue eyes, her smile shine in the room light.

"_God, why can't I find the nerves to ask her out_?" Wesley wondered, to himself. He sat down next to other ensigns and began listening to the meeting.

As the meeting continued, Julia grew thirsty. She got up from her chair and was about to approach the water cooler to get herself a drink, when her dizzy spell returned, and it was more ferocious than before. Everything began to spin faster and faster around Julia and felt a tight pain in her chest.

Wesley looked over to find Julia looking pale and in pain.

"Julia," Wesley questioned.

"…huh," Julia sighed, and then collapsed to the ground.

"Julia," Wesley screamed. He ran to her side and turned her over. Captain Picard, Riker, Geordi, and Deanna ran over to Julia's side. Captain Picard checked Julia's pulse and breathing. He lifted his head slowly and snapped it towards Geordi.

"Get emergency medical team up here, now; she's not breathing, and her pulse is racing." Captain Picard ordered.

"Come on, Julia; come on, come on, Julia, wake up!" Wesley pleaded.

Julia remained silent and unconscious.

**Chapter 5:**

Dr. Crusher came out of Julia's room to find Captain Picard and Wesley there, sitting anxiously in waiting room chairs.

"Is she alright," Wesley asked.

"Julia has a severe pulmonary embolism traveling in her heart veins. She needs a operation, if she's guaranteed survival, but sadly, since her blood type's so common, there's not enough on the ship needed for her surgery." Dr. Crusher answered.

"So, ask one of the crew members to donate blood!" Captain Picard ordered.

"Would you believe me, if I told you no one has her blood type on this ship?"

"What is it,"

"A positive,"

"You mean to tell me not one of my single crew members have A positive blood?!"

"Captain, to be fair in all, a quarter of your crew are non-human, but other space creatures. We have some of her blood type, but it's not near enough to perform Julia's operation."

"So…you mean to tell me…if Julia doesn't have that operation…she'll…die?!" Wesley quivered.

"More than likely, yes," Dr. Crusher answered.

Wesley ran into Julia's room to see her.

Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher stood still, not saying anything to each other for several minutes.

"I guess I should notify Julia's close ones." Captain Picard answered.

"Do you think they'll come to see her?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"If they love Julia as much as I think they do, they will." Captain Picard answered, and with that, he left Sickbay.

A few days had passed, and Wesley never left Julia's side for a moment. He sat there and talked to Julia for hours or let her sleep, when she got to be so tired.

"So, did I ever tell you about the time during college my roommates and I put exploding water balloons in our calculus teacher's desk?" Wesley asked, smiling.

Julia gave a smile small.

"No…that reminds me of when my friends and I at Harvard played 'ding-dong, ditch' at restaurants one night." Julia answered.

"You did not," Wesley laughed.

"I did," Julia answered.

Just then, the two of them heard a knock on Julia's door. An older man with gray hair and slight from of facial hair with an older man with pointed ears entered the room.

"Oh my God…it can't be!" Wesley gasped.

"What," Julia questioned.

The two men walked over to Julia's bedside with flowers and balloons. Julia instantly smiled, knowing who they were.

"Spock…Scott; how did you guys get here?" Julia asked, smiling.

"Captain Picard told us yah weren't feeling too well, little laddie." Scotty answered, smiling.

Julia smiled then turned to Spock.

"And you; did you have some Vulcan telepathy feeling I needed you?" Julia questioned, smiling, knowing her dear Vulcan friend so well.

"Captain Picard notified me with the information that you were not 100% feeling yourself and highly ill in Sickbay; I only found it logical to come and see you to, as you humans say, 'make you feel better'." Spock answered.

Julia giggled softly.

"And that's the Spock I know and love so dearly." Julia softly spoke.

Spock stared at Julia, then he raised his eyebrow.

"Still illogical human behavior I don't quite understand." Spock answered.

Julia smiled, and signaled them to sit down by Wesley.

Another day went by, and the three men were socializing with Julia, until she fell asleep. Scotty glanced over at her for a moment, and noticed something didn't seem quite right with Julia.

"Is it just me, or does something seem odd to you two about Julia?" Scotty questioned. Spock and Wesley turned their attention to Julia. She was a lot more pale, and seemed to be frowning.

"She's probably just dreaming; it's logical for humans to dream." Spock stated.

"Mr. Spock, I don't think it's just dreaming," Scotty answered.

Julia was remembering all the memories she had of her father, even before she was born from what she was told by her father himself, Spock, Scotty, and several others on the original Enterprise. She began sobbing silently in her sleep and suddenly stopped all movement.

"Julia," Wesley questioned, worried.

The three suddenly heard an alarm go off; Julia's heart monitor read a flat-line. Wesley ran out to find his mother.

"Mom, Mom, Mom; somebody, anybody, help me; I need a doctor!" Wesley yelled.

Dr. Crusher ran into Julia's room and gaped at her monitor.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest! Get me an AED, stat!" Dr. Crusher screamed out the door. Several other doctors and nurses ran in, two of them hauling in a huge hunk of machine. Dr. Crusher told Spock, Scotty, and Wesley to leave the room. After they were out, Wesley clasped his hands together and looked above him.

"Oh, please God…please, don't let Julia die!" Wesley begged.

**Chapter 6:**

Captain Picard had heard of Julia's cardiac arrest and rushed himself to Sickbay, leaving Riker in charge of the Bridge. When he entered Sickbay, Dr. Crusher came out of Julia's room.

"I'm afraid Julia suffered from hypoxia," Dr. Crusher stated.

"Come again," Wesley questioned.

"Lack of oxygen to the brain; because her heart stopped for such a period of time, not enough oxygen was driven to the brain. I'm afraid Julia's gone into a coma." Dr. Crusher answered.

"When will she wake up?" Captain Picard questioned.

Dr. Crusher sighed, before speaking.

"Unless she has her operation, I'm afraid Julia won't regain consciousness." Dr. Crusher answered.

Scotty buried his face into Spock's shoulder and began weeping silently, while Captain Picard closed his eyes and looked up towards the ceiling, as if he were asking God 'why'. Wesley felt tears stream down his face and nodded.

"Can I see her," Wesley asked.

Dr. Crusher nodded, and Wesley ran to Julia's bedside.

Julia remained in a coma, though Wesley, Geordi, Captain Picard, Deanna, Spock, and Scotty desperately continued talking to her and holding her hand, begging her to wake up and open her eyes. After long periods of thinking and Data's continuous comments of taking her off life-support and letting her die would be the most logical thing to do, Wesley decided to have his blood taken. He was Julia's last hope, and since he had no clue on what his blood type, he only hoped it matched Julia's.

Wesley, Spock, and Scotty sat by Julia's bedside, when Dr. Crusher came in with Wesley's test results.

"Wesley," Dr. Crusher asked.

Wesley turned around to face his mother.

"What do they say," Wesley asked.

"Your blood matches Julia's," Dr. Crusher answered.

"Oh, thank the almighty Lord!" Scotty praised.

"Logically, Wesley should now give blood for Julia to survive." Spock added.

Wesley nodded.

"Alright, Wesley; let's go take a pint of your blood." Dr. Crusher ordered, and Wesley followed.

Several hours went by, and Wesley, Spock, Scotty, and Captain Picard waited the news on how Julia's surgery had gone. Dr. Crusher came out of the operating room and was silent for several moments, making the four men worry for a slight second, before Dr. Crusher gave a big grin.

"Julia's gonna be just fine," Dr. Crusher said, smiling.

"Yes," All four men cried.

Wesley ran to Julia's room to find her slightly awake, though very sleepy. Wesley knelt down by her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Hey, Jules," Wesley said, softly.

Julia smiled weakly and waved to him.

"You feel alright," Wesley asked.

Julia nodded slightly, closing her eyes.

Wesley smiled and ran his fingers through Julia's hair.

"You saved my life," Julia meekly spoke.

"It was nothing," Wesley answered.

"Is there something I can do to repay you?" Julia questioned.

"You're doing…just seeing your pretty blue eyes is all I need." Wesley answered. He decided to let Julia sleep and left her room. Julia closed her eyes, and smiled; she was starting to feel the same feelings Wesley had for her for the first time ever.

**Chapter 7:**

A few months had passed, and Julia had recovered wonderfully from her open-heart surgery. She was on the Bridge with Captain Picard, as they were fighting the Romulans. Riker was standing next to Worf and Data, who were working on trying to communicate with the Romulans, who had refused to answer to them.

"Syriin, you little weasel, you answer me this instant!" Captain Picard ordered.

Syriin was one of many Romulan commanders, and one of the most fierce ones. He had attacked the Enterprise Captain Kirk had served on the day that Julia was born. After several hours of being ignored, Syriin came on video chat with three of his minions, all of which Julia didn't seem to recognize.

"Ah, Captain Picard; aren't we being a bit demanding today?" Syriin smirked.

"Enough of your immature remarks, Syriin; I suggest you surrender this fight and let us continue on with our mission of peace!" Captain Picard ordered.

"Oh, look; and there's little Julia McCoy. Personally, you were much more cuter as a baby, but hey, your father could only give you what he had, am I right?" Syriin sneered.

"You leave my father out of this; he was a kind, giving, loving man who you never deserved to even meet." Julia snarled.

"Oh, you're so frightening; ah hahahahahaha!" Syriin wickedly laughed.

"I'll beam myself aboard your ship and kick the living crap out of that tiny Romulan body of your's!" Worf growled.

"I'll gladly assist you," Deanna added, glaring at Syriin.

"You leave my crew members alone, Syriin; this battle is between you and I." Captain Picard ordered.

"Oh, but now knowing an original member's daughter is on board in service on your ship, the fun's just about to begin." Syriin sneered.

"You leave Julia and all the rest of my members alone, you slimy, twisted, pointy eared-she-devil!" Captain Picard snarled.

Julia, not able to take much more of Syriin's smug face, she left the Bridge and found Wesley reading in the briefing room. Julia leaned against the door and smiled.

"I don't think the briefing room's a place for personal reading time," Julia giggled.

Wesley looked over and smirked.

"No, probably not," Wesley answered.

There was a long period silence, before one of them spoke.

"Julia," Wesley began.

"Yes," Julia answered.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Depends; is it something that'll get either one of us into trouble."

"Probably not,"

"Go for it,"

"Ever since I first met you…I…I…I…kinda had a…sort of had a…a…" Wesley paused; how the heck was he supposed the most prettiest girl on the ship that he had a major crush on her?

Julia smiled.

"Wesley…are you trying to me you like me?" Julia asked, giving him a certain look, as if she already knew.

"Maybe," Wesley answered, in a raised tone. "Wait, how did you know?"

Julia laughed.

"Wesley, I've known since the day you met me…I just never developed the same feelings towards you until recently." Julia answered.

"Really…so…uh…would you…wanna…would you consider…do you…" Wesley was cut off by Julia.

"Yes, Wesley; I'll go out on a date with you." Julia answered.

"You will…I mean…yeah, that's cool, you know." Wesley answered, acting cool. Julia smirked and kissed Wesley's cheek.

"So…does this make us…you know," Wesley replied.

"I guess so," Julia answered.

Wesley and Julia kissed each other, and it was official; they were now a couple.

**Chapter 8:**

Another year had gone by, and Wesley and Julia were now in a very serious relationship. Both Wesley and Julia had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, but never had a relationship that lasted as long as their's was. Wesley had thought about it and finally decided to buy a ring and ask Julia to marry him.

The two of them were out to dinner one night at the restaurant they had their first date at. Wesley was wearing a tuxedo, and Julia was wearing a green dress.

"Julia, there's something I need to ask you." Wesley stated.

"Oh, really; what's that," Julia asked, expecting nothing like what was gonna happen next. Wesley got down on the floor on one knee and held Julia's hand.

"Wesley…what are you…" Julia paused.

"Julia, you're the prettiest, smartest, most funniest girl I've known in my whole life. You're kind, considerate…you can have a tendency to have your father's abrasiveness," Wesley was cut off by Julia laughing. "But, everyday is another miracle to spend with you, and I always wanna spend everyday with you."

Wesley pulled out a small black box and opened it to show a diamond ring.

"Julia Eleanor McCoy…you're the most greatest star in the galaxy there is…would you marry me?" Wesley asked.

Julia had tears streaming down her face and nodded.

"Yeah," Julia wept.

Wesley put the ring on Julia's finger, and they kissed each other, happily content.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; I have a very special announcement to make; I'm getting married!" Wesley shouted through the restaurant. Julia smirked at her now fiancé's immature behavior in a fancy restaurant. Everyone clapped, not sure what else to do.

Months went by, and Wesley and Julia were in Atlanta, Georgia with the entire ship's crew, Julia's grandmother, Eleanor McCoy, Spock, Scotty, and Spock's father, Sarek. Both Spock and Scotty had walked Julia down the aisle, since her father couldn't do so, but she knew he was beaming from Heaven. Wesley and Julia were married outside by a lake and trees in front of it. They all had now gone downtown to the reception, which was at a very fancy hotel ballroom, paid by Eleanor.

Wesley and Julia were dancing and gazing into each other's eyes, smiling at one another.

"I love you, Julia Crusher," Wesley spoke.

Julia smiled and leaned against her new husband.

"I love you, Wesley," Julia softly answered.

The two continued dancing all through the night.


End file.
